Eat The Roses
by Ezra
Summary: {chapter 17 up} {COMPLETE!} Carey/Fi ! Updated when I feel the need. :P. As for the summary. Fi's nightmares are getting a little too disturbing. Even for her. {romance}
1. Fi's Diary: Entry 1

  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
  


I've always wanted to write a So Weird fic. And, it's a Carey/Fi fic. So, if you don't like them, I don't like you. :P J/k. But don't be like, "Boo. Clu/Fi fics forever!!" Cause, then, I'd have a problem. ^^;; 

Does it scare you that I can   
be something different   
from you?   
Would it make you more comfortable if I wasn't?   
"Quasimodo" by Life House   


-_-_-_-_-_- 

_Dear Life: _

You suck, you know that? I sometimes wonder why the hell I was even born. All I seem to do is bug people. Give them more problems than they already have. I'm always running off into some place, half cocked. And, I know what I'm doing. I know I'm worrying about me. But, I guess that's just me. And, you know something, life? I hate it. I hate me. 

--Fi 


	2. Airplane Rides and Me

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
Well, next installment.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-   


Sitting in the window seat of the airplane, Fi stared out. It was beautiful. All the clouds meshed together and the sun; the wonderful sun, was just above them making the white objects orange and purple. 

Feeling a feather light tap on her arm, Fi turned to the person sitting next to her. 

It was an old woman. Obviously needing someone to talk to. 

"Yes?" Fi answered. 

"Are you all right, child? You've been awfully quiet this entire flight." 

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not really much of a talker." 

The old woman looked down into her purse. She took out what looked to be an old book. "Here you go dear." 

Fi quirked an eyebrow but thanked the woman. "What's it about?" 

"It's a romance novel, dear. But, I figured your old enough to read them. 

"...How old _are_ you dear?" She asked. 

"Seventeen, ma'am." 

"Oh, okay. Well, you can go ahead and read the book then. We've got a long trip to Colorado." 

"Yeah... thanks." Fi said trying to be polite. 

The old woman smiled. Her wrinkles on the side of her face bunched up. She suddenly stood up. Probably off to the on-flight bathroom. Fi looked down to her book. Eat the Roses

_'Odd name.'_ She flipped the book over and read the back. 

_A courageous young woman is on a journey of adventure, sorrow and love. Will the young woman find what she's looking for? Or will her adventure lead her to death? _

'Hmm..' 

Fi flipped to the first page and read. Her eyes started blurring from lack of sleep. A few seconds later she felt a light shake on her arm. Fi looked up quickly. It was the old woman. 

"Come on dear. You need to get off the plane." 

"Huh?" 

The elderly woman laughed, "You must have fallen asleep. Were at Colorado International." 

Fi's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow. Guess I did. Huh.." 

She stood up; a bit to quickly at that, and fell back into the chair. "OOOooof." Fi sighed and got back up. She brought her hand up to the luggage department for her carry-on and walked behind the old woman to the entrance of the plane. 

"Ma'am, do you want your book back?" Fi inquired. 

"Oh, no dear, that's quite alright. You can go ahead and keep it. I already have to many at my home." She laughed. 

Fi smiled and continued for the exit of the docking bay. Grabbing for the knob, Fi smiled slightly. 

It will have been three years since the last time she saw her family. 

_'I wonder if they'll recognize me.'_   
  
  
  



	3. No hugs?

  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
While I know the last two chapters sucked a bunch, this one will hopefully be much better. There'll be C/F romance in about 2 chaps.   
-_-_-_-_-_-   


Molly was so nervous. But there was no need to be nervous. _'I mean, this is my daughter. There's no need.'_ But no matter how many times she told herself that, it didn't help any. 

Carey and Jack were standing next to eachother both searching over the heads hoping to spot the girl with long brown hair. 

"Hey!!" They heard a familiar voice behind them. Jack, Molly and Carey all turned to look who it was. 

This was no longer the young girl with the long brown hair. Fiona's hair was now to her shoulders and she wasn't her usual tom-girl self. Wearing a grey skirt and black sweater it looked as if she aged 20 years. Not just 3. 

It really didn't matter to Molly though. She ran quickly to meet her daughter and pulled her into a hug, "FIONA!!" Fiona clung to her mom. She was so happy to see her. Reluctantly she pulled away from her. 

"Hi, mom." Fiona smiled. Molly's eyes began to water but she wiped them away quickly. 

Fi suddenly felt strong arms envelop her in a hug. Turning around, she saw the face of her brother. "Jack!" She yelled and hugged her brother back. 

"Been keeping out of trouble lately, Fiona?" 

"Of COURSE Jack." Her voice dripped with heavy sarcasm. 

Pulling out of his embrace she turned to Carey. 

"Hi Carey." She said quietly. 

"Hey, Fi." He smiled hoping to get a hug also. 

"Okay, mom, lets get going! I can't wait to get home!" Fi said quite loud. 

"Okay, honey..." Molly said with a confused voice. It really wasn't anything to get worked up over but, _'I wonder why she didn't hug Carey..'_ So, she left the subject at that. 

However, Carey couldn't. _'Why didn't she...'_He paused._..that hurt Fiona.'_

Jack didn't notice at all, of course. He was being his normal oblivious self again.   
  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
I just can't get over the fact that I can't get my writing to sound good. **sighs** Oh well. Please Review. Perhaps I'll make the chapters longer. ^.^   
  



	4. Party On Wayne! Party on Garth.

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
  


**sighs** Yet Another Installment. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story. -_-; I'm already in the fourth chapter. okay. Well.. Here goes..   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-   


Getting out of the car and walking slowly up to her house was hard for her. She had no clue if it was going to look the same or completely different. 

Fi turned around to face her mom. "Where's the rest of the Bell's and Annie?" 

Molly turned red and tried to keep a straight face. Which she failed badly at. "Just go inside Fiona. We'll talk about it later." Molly managed in a Semi-serious voice. 

Fiona gave her mother a strange look but entered the house. 

She was suddenly bombarded with confetti and a loud shout of "Surprise!!" 

Fi laughed. "Hi everyone!" 

Fiona was ravished with hugs and kisses from the people who cared about her. She smiled brighter. 

A few hours later when the party had dwindled down Fiona sat alone on the couch. She didn't think that her family knew that she might have been tired from her long flight. But, that was her family for her. They really never care about her real "needs". But, who was she to complain. She was told that her Mom was doing great on the charts and wanted to go back on tour. 

Fi was a bit disappointed when she heard about how Annie had to go back to Peru..or some odd country to go see her parents. 

Suddenly Fi remembered about her ring. Where was her ring? Had Annie taken it with her? 

She quickly ran up the stairs and to her room. Searching through her jewelry boxes and drawers there was no luck. She heaved a heavy sigh and sat defeated on her bed. Annie _must_ have taken it with her. It was her own fault really though. What was she thinking giving Annie her ring. 

No. She knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't want to mess with the supernatural anymore. But, getting rid of the ring didn't matter. Fiona still encountered strange things in Seattle. It was like she couldn't get away from it. And it made her so tired. 

She really couldn't understand what was up with her lately. 

What if something was really wrong with her? 

Fiona sighed once more, licked her lips and laid down on her bed. Turning to her side, the position that she normally would sleep in, she closed her eyes in exhaustion once more. 

Fi reflected on her day. Why hadn't she hugged Carey today? It's not like she didn't like him. On the contrary, she liked him very much! So, what was her problem? Perhaps it was the occurring nightmares she had been having. But, the funny thing was she could never remember how they went. All she knew was that she would wake up, sit up quickly and be sweating. 

Pursing her lips and blinking a few times, she figured that she might as well get up. Seeing as how it was only 2 A.M. And, heck, it's not like she had to go to school in the morning. It was the wonderful thing about summer. 

Heading down the stairs as quietly as she could. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed for the remote in the darkness. But instead of finding a remote Fi found something else. It was a muscled leg. 

"Ow!" Fi heard a voice say. 

"Carey?!" She lowered her voice, "What are you doing here?" 

He sat up to look at her. She was sitting by his shins and he was holding himself up with his left hand. He tried to see her, but because of the darkness he had to get quite close and squint his eyes. 

"I had to spend the night." 

"Um..okay." She blinked a few times, and moved her head back a little. His closeness made her sense how wonderful he smelled. Last thing she needed was to be doing that. 

"Um..Why did you have to spe--" she was cut off. 

"Why didn't you hug me today?" 

She stayed silent. "It kinda hurt my feelings, Fi. I thought I was your friend..." 

Fiona looked down at her feet. Finding them extremely interesting at the moment. Even if she couldn't see them. 

"...I guess..I don't know, Carey." Fi looked up to him. She inhaled quickly at his closeness. And the way the moon reflected off his face. The only light in the room just had to jump to his beautiful face. Damn that moon. 

"--OOoohh..well, I guess you can have your reasons." He started to move. But Fi grabbed one of his legs. 

She leaned over and hugged Carey tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"He--hey, it's okay Fi." Carey put his arms around hers and sighed. 

Fiona pulled away suddenly but stopped about 2 inches from his face. "I'm so sorry Carey." His eyebrows came together in confusion. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Carey was shocked. What was she doing? 

Suddenly he found himself leaning into the kiss and responding. A few seconds later Carey's eyes shot open. A sharp pain ran quickly through him and his eyes slowly lulled back. But not before he saw Fi's face. Smiling. 

Fi shot up in bed with a quick scream following. It was one of her nightmares again. She brought a shaking hand up to her head and placing one on the bed, she tried to steady herself. Looking over to her clock she saw the time. 2:04 a.m. 

She heard the door open and she didn't look up. "Fi, are you okay?" 

Hearing Carey's calm voice, she did look up. "I'm okay..." 

"You sure?" he asked taking a few steps toward Fi's bed. 

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare." 

"Have you been having those a lot lately? 

"Yes, it seems to be reoccurring. But, I can never remember what happened during it." Fi sighed shaking her head bit. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Thanks." 

"Whelp, I'm gonna go then. The couch calls." 

Fi smiled slightly and Carey walked out. 

She let herself fall back to her pillows. 

"Dammit."   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
How's that for a chapter, eh? Well, okay, tiny bit of romance, but it was written poorly, in Fi's dream, and she killed someone in the duration.   
  
So, how was your day?   
  
R&R please.   
  



	5. Life Sucks a fat Bunch.

  
  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
  


**Is tired** Oh, I guess I forgot to put the diclaimer in the other chapters so this counts for the other ones as well. Cunfucious Say: "You may own a penny. But, you will never own So Weird." 

Who get's that guy anyway? >_< p>-_-_-_-_-_- 

2 weeks later 

Fi sat again in her room. The past two weeks have been very hecktic for her. Her nightmares have been getting worse and worse by the night and she's been losing more and more sleep. It had been starting to take it's toll on her. 

"Why do things have to suck so badly?" Fi said to no one inparticualar. 

"That's life for you." Fi's head shot over to the side of the room. Carey was standing in the doorway. 

"Really..?" It was more of a statement than a question. She looked down to the ground and heard Carey approach her bed. 

"Fi, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"I don't think you are. You've been waking up to many times during the night. Your losing way to much sleep." Fi looked up to him, sighed, then looked down once more. The floor just seemed so interesting. 

"They have..they've been getting very bad lately. And, I can't even go to sleep now without them coming." 

She heard the tall man next to her sigh. He sat down next to her on the bed and tilted his head towards hers. "I'm sorry Fi" he stated with a sad smile. 

"It's not your fault." She reassured him. 

Both sat quiet for a while. Keeping to their own thoughts. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fi started twisting and turning. It was already night time and her nightmare was coming back. 

_Standing in what looked like a large field of wheat Fiona looked around. There was no buildings, no oceans or water, no life. _

What did this mean? Was she going to end up alone? 

Off in the distance she saw something coming towards her. Becoming frightened she started to walk away from the object moving. 

This was starting to scare her immensely. She started running at a full sprint trying to get away from it. It kept coming closer to her. Gaining speed along with her. Fiona was losing her stamina and was becoming very tired. She had to stop. Her lungs were burning. 

Coming to a full stop she bent over and breathed hard. A few seconds later she felt herself being pushed to the ground. She landed with a loud "Ooof!" 

Spinning around quickly to see who the perpatraitor was, she looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her brother with a large knife in his hands. 

"Hello dear sister. Have a nice trip?" He laughed at his own joke. 

She looked down to the wheat. Thinking of a question, though, she looked up. But, before she could say anything, Jack come down on her with knife aimed at her heart. 

Fiona screamed. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Wow. So how was that? Yes, yes, bad chapter, you don't have to tell me. So, I've got the next chapter Idea in my heas and I'm off to go write it. 

And, I'm not going over spelling, so, complain if you like, it just gets me more reviews! **cackle** lol. 

Oh, And, I gotta thank Amanda, C.K., and Rebecca. Thanks for reviewing! I wuv yoos guys! ^__^ 

R&R Please! 


	6. A rude Awakening (puns, anyone?)

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
  


Waaah!! I got ten reviews! **does happy review dance** Thanks so much you guys! Makes me so happy. Okay, quite a cliffhanger in the last chapter, eh? 

Disclaimer: "I own So Wierd!" --The Compulsive Liar 

:p 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

What on Earth was he doing in her room? Lately Carey had been checking up on Fiona because of her nightmares. It had really been starting to scare him. 

He had been standing by her window when she heard her moan a little. Carey turned towards the bed and walked towards the girl russtling her bed sheets. He walked closer so her could get a good look at her face. 

She looked so scared. Sitting down next to her, Carey's eyebrows came together in confusion. _What could she be dreaming about?_

All of a sudden, he heard her give a quick cry and he saw her shoot up right next to him. Right into his arms. 

He could tell Fiona really wasn't sure what had just happened. But he felt her relax after a few moments as Carey rubbed a caring hand across her back. 

"Shhh.." he whispered in her ear, "You'll be alright." Carey held on to her tighter. 

He heard her sigh and her stopped rubbing her back. She pulled away from him; not completly, mind you; but, far enough away so she could see his face. And, he may have stopped rubbing her back, but in no way did that mean he took his hand away. 

"Carey...what are.." 

"I was worried about you, Fiona. I came in your room before you woke. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, I don't mind. I was just surprised...that's all." She leaned forward into his chest letting him hug her once more. 

He began rubbing her back again, placing his chin atop her head. He could feel her relaxing again and her breathing become a steady pace. 

He smiled slightly. This was the first time anyone had ever fallen asleep in his arms before. It felt nice. Having a gorgeous girl fall asleep-- Wait a minute. Had he just called Fi gorgeous? He had. And, there was no reason not to. She was gorgeous and wonderful, and always made Carey happy to be around her. But, he was much to old for her. There was no way Fi could ever like an old man like him. _Your 21, Carey. She's 17. It just wont work._

He sighed and tried to pull back from her to lay her down. Hopefully no more bad dreams would come. 

"N--no..don't go, Carey.." he heard a soft whisper. 

"I have to Fi. You'll see me in the morning." he tried to pull away but felt a tight grip on his arm. 

"Don't...please Carey?" she looked up to him seeing the bottom of his chin. He looked down to her, not realizing how close they had become. She stared at his lips for a moment. He had such beautiful lips. 

He lowered his head just a little to where there mouths were almost touching. He heard someting in the distance fall off her dresser. He suddenly snapped back to reality. Pulling back, he apologized to her, and said he was going to go sleep on the couch. 

"Ill see you in the morning, Fi." 

"Yah.." she whispered softly. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Muahahaha! I'm evil. No kissing for those two. **cackles again** Angst is so fun. I luv angst. And, again, sorry about the bad spelling, I really don't feel like running a spell check. Plus, I have to write the next chapter. I'm feeling no writers block, so, I got to write them before it comes back to me. 

And to Sooky-Girl, NeferBast RaMa'at, Amm15, C.K., Loserbat, Amanda and Rebecca **wipes sweat** thank you so much. My first ten reviewers. You will forever be cool to me. ^^;; 

Welp, I'm off! Ta ta! 

Oh, R&R please! Ill give you a cookie if you DOOooo... lol 


	7. Bad Dream. Bad.

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  


Wahh! Thanks for such positive feedback! I'm lovin' this. **Smiles Brightly** **blinds all the readers** lol.. oh, darn, now you can't read the story. tehehe..lol 

Disclaimer: 

Sex drugs rock and roll 

Speed, weed, birth control... 

oh, shoot. I don't own So Weird, Okay? 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Had he just done that? Had he almost kissed Fi? What on earth was he thinking? He must have been crazy. 

Carey had almost fell down the stairs after he'd left her room. He still couldn't get over the fact of what he almost did. Wait a second...hadn't she instigated it? That must of meant that she wanted it too. 

But, why? Carey always thought that she liked him as a friend. But, this must of meant something different.Right? 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fi sighed for the ump-teenth time. She was so close. So close to him. That's exactly where she wanted to be. Close to _him_. It killed her inside because of it. But, she knew she was way to young for Carey. 

How could he even think about liking her? The oh-so-annoying one. 

She sighed again. 

"God Dammit!" she yelled loudly, then quickly lowered her voice. It _was_ still night time. 

This was seriously bugging her. She wanted to kiss him so badly. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

A few nights later 

After only 3 days of non-nightmarish sleep she was having another bad dream. They seemed to get more hellish each time she had them. 

_Walking through wheat field once again, Fiona finally saw a building. A mansion, perhaps? Well, what ever it is it was big. Walking for a while, she reached the mansion. It seemed to be abandoned. _

Looking around a little more, Fi came across a large garden. Probably the largest garden she'd ever seen. Curious, she started walking through. 

'It may be large, but all these flowers are dead.' 

Continuing on her way, Fi came across one bush that was still alive. 

It was a rose bush. Roses were her favorite flower. 

Tilting her head a little she looked over the bush. It was quite pret-- 

"Quite pretty, eh, Little Duck?" 

Fi spun around to the sound. "BRICRIU! What are you doing here?" 

"Calm down, little duck. I'm coming to warn you." 

"Warn..me..?" she wasn't convinced. 

"I came because someone on this side, another Will O Wisp is coming after your family." 

"MY FAMILY!?" What on Earth? 

"No, not of this Earth, Fiona." 

"Would you quit that?" she glared at the ball of light. 

He sighed and floated towards the rose bush. Picking a flower from the shrub, he threw her the flower. "Beautiful things still have a dark side, Little Duck...oh, and someone is waiting for you." and, he was gone with a flash. 

She caught the rose and watched him go. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why couldn't that damn ball of light ever bring good news? 

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain run through her hand. She looked down and saw that her hand was bloody. The rose ended up having thorns. 

Fiona's hand wouldn't stop bleeding. She started to feel weak. She felt her legs go limp and her eyes roll back into her head. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

She shot up in bed again. Into warm hands, again. 

Fi was breathing hard. But, she let herself relax into her catchers arms. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. My, he smelled wonderful. 

"Thank you, Carey." she whispered into the man's chest. 

"My pleasure, Fi." he ran his arm on her back and she closed her eyes for a second. Then quickly opened them. 

"I remember it, Carey!" 

"Remember what?" 

"The dream, dummy. I remember it and..and.." 

"What?" he was concerned now. 

"I think were in trouble." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"The Will O Wisp..he, he was in my dream. He was there, Carey! He said my family was in trouble. I-- I don't know what to do!" 

She started getting hysterical. "What am I going to do!?" she looked to him. 

"Fi! It was just--" he was cut off. 

"NO! Carey, this wasn't a dream." she was starting to calm down. 

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. With slight confusion in his voice, he spoke, "It's okay, Fi. Nothing's going to happen to your family." 

Fi felt a tear come slowly down her cheek. She pulled away from Carey's embrace and looked down towards the bed. She couldn't let him see her cry. 

Then, she felt a light touch on her cheek and he brought her face up to his. 

"Fi..don't cry. Everything's going to be okay." He wiped away her tear from her face with his thumb. After, still keeping his hand there rubbing his thumb across her cheek softly. 

Fi closed her eyes against his touch and heard a quick breath come from him. She brought her hand up to cover his own, and turned her face towards his palm. 

"Thanks, Carey." 

"It's no problem, Fiona." he smiled slightly. Letting his hand fall from her face, she layed back down and he glanced over to the clock. 5:36 am. He needed some sleep as well. After all, the MP tour was starting up again in a few days. There was no need to exhaust himself. _Except, maybe one."_ He looked down to a sleeping Fiona. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet. I've decided that's where I'm gonna leave it for this chapter. Yes, the MP tour is going to start again, I just didn't want to write what happens during the day. The night time is way more funner to write! And, for anyone who's wondering..Carey is visiting the Phillips for 2 weeks before the tour so he wouldn't be late for practices, and stuff. So, Fi came home about a week ago, but Carey had been at her house for about a week before she came. 

hehe. Perhaps there will be romance in the next chapter. I just don't want to rush into their "romance=kissing" thing yet. I think making the reader wait for the thing they want the most is best. :p And, no, they haven't kissed yet. 

hehe. Okay, so, thanks everyone for reviewing. **sighs** 

R&R please! 


	8. Steamy-Shmeemy

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

How goes it, everyone? I'm doing okay. Thanks for the reviews. **Looks** 22! Holy Cow! **Smiles Goofily** 

Guess what movie I just saw? Sid and Nancy. You know Sid Vicious and his girlfriend Nancy? Back in the 70's? Well, anyway, it was really good. But, don't see it if your under...well, if you don't mind mild sex scenes and heavy drug use, this is your movie. 

hehehe.. Okay, on with the story. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was a month later. Things had calmed down for Fiona and she hadn't had any nightmares since Bricriu told her what was to come. 

Her and Carey spent a lot of time together, mainly because Jack was off to college and they were on the bus. 

And Fi still wanted to kiss Carey. _Very_ badly. 

Fiona's mom, Ned, and Irene went out for dinner leaving Fi and Carey alone on the bus. 

Currently, Carey was sitting on the couch watching the TV. Fi went to sit next to him. 

"Hey, Carey." she said as she sat next to him. 

"Hi, Fi." he answered back, eyes still glued on the TV. 

Fi leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. They had been getting quite close. She just wanted to go further with the relationship they had. She was sick of being "friends". 

"Carey?" she looked up to him. 

"Yeah Fi?" he answered, but, obviously not paying attention to her. 

Fi growled inwardly and sighed loudly. He obviously didn't get it. 

Fi stood up abruptly and left for her room slamming the door. 

Carey looked up to the closed door with confusion. He got up and followed her. 

He slowly opened the door and said her name. 

"Go away, Carey." Fi said angrily. 

"What? Why?" he was seriously confused. 

Fi stood up to meet him at the door. "God dammit, Carey. Don't you get it? Don't you see?" 

He stood and looked at her. Then suddenly felt himself getting pushed against the door. 

He found himself getting angry. Why was Fi acting like this? 

"FI! What the hell was that for?" he looked down into her angry eyes. 

She stared up defiantly for a few seconds, until she felt Carey's lips come down onto her own in passion. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she met Carey's passionate kiss with the same. She brought her hand up to the back of his head almost smashing his lips into hers. 

He started moving forward and ended up pushing Fi into the wall still kissing her, bringing one hand up to her face and bringing one hand up her shirt needing to be closer to her.. 

Fi almost couldn't take it. It was so wonderful. Oh, God, how she wanted it. She felt her knees go weak a little and was grateful that Carey was holding her up. 

She couldn't help herself and let out a small moan. Carey slowly stopped kissing her and pushed back from her, looking down to her neck and breathing hard. 

Fi smiled slightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightend his grip on her back and lowered his lips to her shoulder, kissed her softly, and contiunued to hold her. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Wooo hooo! Bet y'alls are happy. I hope you are. I suck at writing romance scenes. Alright, I have to go, my mom is hounding me to get off the computer so she can type some stuff up. 

R&R and Ill talk to y'alls later. 


	9. Fi's Diary: Entry 2

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

This is so exciting! omg, I'm lovin this feedback. Such love from you readers, makes me want to write more! 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

_Dear Life, _

These past few days have sucked a ton. Except, I don't know if you meant to do it, but, you gave me a break last night. So, I gotta thank you for that. Carey kissed me. Oh, God, it was so wonderful. I can't explain the feeling I got. But, it was strange after the first time, because it was like he couldn't be close to me. He didn't want to be close to me. And, it hurt. 

Well, anyway, Ill figure it out soon, I hope, and, I hope I'll write soon. 

Fiona 


	10. Stormy Weather = Stormy Relationship

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

I know, I know, last chapter was extremely short. But, here's the follow-up. And, be sure to review. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

I need to know if you were real   
'Cause I've been known to get it wrong   
When the memory comes   
I'll say I'm always in the dark   
You got me now   
I want to give you back   
Somewhere out of here.. 

"Give you back" --Vertical Horizon 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was a few days after that "special" night for Carey and Fi. And, Fi couldn't wait for another one like it. But, Carey, to her disappointment, didn't. 

And, it really hurt her because she thought that's what he wanted. And, she was tired of just wondering why. 

So, on one of her mom's nights that she went out for dinner, Fi and Carey stayed in as usual. And, she was going to ask him. No matter what. 

Night time came around, all to quickly for Fiona, but, there was no way to get out of it. 

He was sitting on the couch watching a blank screen. He turned off the buses power. There was a storm that was raging outside. 

"Carey?" she whispered softly into the air. She walked over to him with a candle. 

"...What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she sat down next to him setting the candle on the table next to him. 

"Thinking. I suppose." he answered. 

"Carey..." 

He turned to her and almost recoiled at her stare. She looked so hurt. And, he knew he had made her that way. Carey looked down. 

"Carey," she said it a little louder, "Why have you been avoiding me?" 

Silence. She got no answer from him. Which agitated her. 

"Do you not like me? Did I make you angry some how? Please. Tell me!" 

He looked up into her eyes again. She had gotten closer. 

"I-- I'm not angry at you. And, of course I like you Fiona." 

"Then, what's the problem? Why have you been avoiding me?!" 

"We can't do this, Fiona! We just can't!" 

"But, why? I want to! Why don't you!?" 

"I never said I didn't want to! It's just that--" 

She quickly leaned over and kissed him. He was about to pull away but, felt her hands on his face. He melted in her embrace and started to kiss her back. 

But, he couldn't give in so easily. No matter how much he wanted. So he pulled back quickly. Making himself stare into a shocked face and sad eyes. 

She shook her head slightly, "...why?" 

He looked down. "Fiona, it's not that I don't like you. God knows I do! It's just that, I did a lot of thinking. 4 years is a big difference. And, even if that didn't matter, if we ever went farther... farther than just kissing... I could be sent to..." he paused. 

Fiona stayed quiet as he finished talking. "And, you have no clue how much I wanted to go farther that night when I kissed you. And, how would our parents react, Fi?! They would kill me." 

"We...we could just..." she stopped speaking as he shook his head. 

She sighed shakily. And nodded. 

She started to get up. But felt a light grip on her arm. 

"I-- I'm sorry, Fiona. I am." He leaned up, kissed her on the cheek and she left, off the bus, to take a walk. She knew being on the bus was an extremely bad idea. And, things between her and Carey were never going to be the same. But, as she left, she forgot any kind of jacket or protection. And, there was a thunder storm. 

Unfortunatly, Carey didn't notice until half an hour later. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Okay. So how was this one? I hope it was good. I wasn't going to include the part about stagitory (sp?)rape, but it seems that no one covers that in their stories. And, it's a big deal. 

Okay, so are you liking Carey or hating him? He was being responsible. But, sadly, Fiona doesn't appreciate it. heh. Okay. 

R&R and I'll give you a cookie! 

^__^ 

tata 


	11. Rain Rain Go away, Come again another da...

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

Okay. Chapter 11! Wooo. Oh yeah, thank you reviewers! I luv yoos! ^__^ 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Carey glanced at his watch. 11:48 P.M. Molly and his mom and dad weren't back from the restaurant yet. And, Fiona wasn't back from her walk. But suddenly, he remembered something. 

Wasn't she wearing a tank top when she talked to him about half an hour ago? And, isn't there a storm outside?! 

"Oh..god!" He quickly jumped up, ran to her room, and grabbed her jacket. He ran to the front of the bus and put his jacket on. 

He went to open the door, but heard it already start to open. 

"OH! Hi Carey." It was Molly and his Parents. "What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Obviously a little tipsy… 

"Molly! Fiona's missing!" 

It seemed as if she sobered up immediately. "What? What do you mean?!" 

Carey sighed. "Fiona got angry with me.. and, she went out and I just remembered she didn't have a coat. " 

"Oh, Jesus. Alright, let's go." Irene said angrily. 

The three of them split up to find the estranged girl. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fiona immediately realized what a bad idea this had been. She was freezing. But, there was no way that she was going back into that bus. It'd be way to embarrassing 

She was walking around the small city when she came up to a park. She sat on the nearest bench and huddled to herself. 

She brought her knees up to her chin and leaned back against the back of the bench. After a few minutes, she heard a faint voice in the distance. 

It was Carey. She looked up to him as he got closer. Empty-handed, Carey finally reached the bench and leaned over to catch his breath. 

"FI! Are you okay?" 

She stared at him. He wasn't wearing that before she left. But, he must have changed. 

"I'm just fine, Carey. Now leave me alone." She said angrily. 

"I'm not going to leave you here." He reached his hand over to her shoulder and rested it there. She sighed and stood up. He started to put his whole arm around her shoulders but his hand stopped at her neck. 

Fiona let out a loud yelp when she felt a cold hard grip cover her neck. What on earth was Carey do-- 

She looked up him and saw her brother. _..the hell?_ This wasn't right. Her brother was off in college. A few moments later she saw her brothers face turn into her mothers. 

She couldn't breathe. Her mothers face slowly morphed into her fathers and she started kicking. She felt her feet getting lifted off the ground and she clawed at the creature's hands. 

She had to hold on. She didn't want to die this easily. But, she couldn't hold out any longer and felt her eyes roll back in her head. 

But before she did Fi heard another voice in the distance. It was Carey's. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

He was running around the city. Where the hell was she? And in the meantime he was getting soaked. 

He heard a familiar scream and headed in that direction only to have his worst fears come true. He saw her dropping to the ground limply. But.. 

Was that Rick? Her father!? That couldn't be him. He's been dead over 16 years now! 

He was at a full sprint and yelling Fi's name. 

He finally got to the Rick-like-creature and instinctually punch the man in the side. Obviously with enough force to knock him over and drop Fiona. 

While the man was busy writhing in pain, Carey ran over to Fi. He dropped to his knees and picked her up cradling her. He put his hand on the side of her face running his thumb over her cheek. 

She wasn't waking up. Why wasn't she waking up!? 

He could feel himself getting sick and the need to throw up was coming quickly. 

He heard rustling behind him and moved quickly. Just in time to swerve out of "Rick's" hard punch. 

They rolled a little, and Carey stood up slowly with Fi in his arms. 

There was a small flash of light that flew past his eyes. 

Bricriu stopped in front of Fiona for a second, wandered to her cheek and left a small kiss on it. 

He flew off towards "Rick" and made the monster his own vessel. 

Carey heard the monster scream for a few seconds but then quieted. 

"Well, Little Duck. Quite a mess you've got here." His heavy Irish accent coming through. 

Carey stayed quiet. Much in shock but mostly out of fear. 

"...when she wakes up...tell her I wont be bugging' her no mo'." 

Carey's eyebrows came together in confusion. But, realized what was going to happen. 

"Oh..fu--" 

Before he could finish though, "Rick" clapped his hands together and a bright flash of light came and a huge gust of wind that knocked Carey over and out. Fi landing a few feet away. 

"Rick" walked over to Fiona and leaned over her. He touched a hand to her cheek and saw her eyes open slightly. "Rick" smiled. And then was gone. 

He felt himself slowly wake and Carey laid still for a moment. What the hell had just happened? He closed his eyes but heard a soft moan. He sat up quickly ignoring the pain and sudden dizziness and crawled as fast as he could over to Fi. 

He leaned over her and brought a hand to the side of her face. He looked her over. She seemed okay, but when his eyes reached hers...that's where she looked hurt the most. 

"...GOD!" he heard her choke, "I'm sorry Carey. I know you were just being responsible. I know. But, I was being selfish and--" 

He sat up a little higher, "Fi.." 

She looked away. 

Carey sighed and moved to face her. 

She looked up to him with confused eyes. 

He thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her he could wait. That he'd wait for her to be 18 before they did anything further! But, her mom and his parents would never approve. Never approve of their relationship or the age difference. No matter how much he or she wanted it. 

So instead he gave her a lame excuse. "I think we should go back to the bus." he stood up and gestured for her to get up and to take her coat. 

"Yeah.." she looked down and stood herself up. She grabbed the coat from him and put it on. 

The they made their way towards the bus. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Wow. This story is much longer than I thought it was going to be. And, I wasn't going to make this, but I remembered that there had to be some kind of evil. So, now that it's taken care of, I can focus on their relationship. I hope this is going okay. Carey's just trying to think with his head. 

And even I don't know the outcome yet. And I'm the Author! >_R&R please. I'd really appreciate the feedback. You guys have been so helpful! 

I'll give you a cookie if you do!! 


	12. Why can't you just be happy, Dammit.

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  


Hey yo everyone. Thanks for the positive feedback! On with the story! 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was about 4 hours after the attack on Fi. Carey and Fiona had made it safely back to the bus. It took about an hour for Fiona to get her lies straight about where'd she and Carey had been. And why she took off. 

She and Carey had a mutual agreement not to tell their parents about what happend. It's not like they would have believed them. 

But, now three hours later, Carey and Fi sat in the dark on the couch. Their parents were asleep in their respective rooms which left them alone in the middle section. 

Fi was leaning against the armrest of the bus's couch and was about to fall asleep herself when she heard Carey whisper something. 

"...Fi.." it was incredibly quiet. 

Through the darkness she looked to him. 

"Bricriu...he said, he said that he wasn't coming back." 

"Oh." she looked down to the couch. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Carey move. 

He stood up and walked to where he was right in front of Fiona. He kneeled down and reached for her. 

She wasn't going to let him hug her. But, his strong arms said other wise and she gave in. 

So, they both stayed there, Fi letting Carey hug her. He felt her head start to shake. 

She let out a shaky sigh and pulled back from him looking to his face. Fi studied him for a while. He was so beautiful. Although, she knew he was being responsible, she just wished that he would start thinking with his heart in stead of his head. 

Carey was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help thinking that he was tired of disappointing Fiona. He knew she didn't like the fact that he would barely even talk to her any more. And that it upset her. Which upset him. 

"Carey, if I asked you do something for me, would you?" 

"Course Fi. What is it?" 

She sat quiet for a minute looking him straight into his eyes. She swallowed feeling like she was swallowing nails and took one deep breath. 

Fi brought her hands up to Carey's face and told him, "Just don't do anything, okay?" 

He nodded and suddenly felt her lips come on to his. Oh god, did she know what she did to him when she did that? He went to kiss her back but she pulled away. 

He looked confused. "Carey, did you even once want to kiss me back?" 

Carey nodded slightly. 

"Then what's the problem? Why don't you want to be with me?" 

"Fiona, I want to be with you. God, I'm dying to be with you. But, I can't be in a relationship with you. Your mom would kill me and my parents would never approve." 

"But, aren't you tired of always trying to make them happy? Why can't you make yourself happy, Carey?" 

He thought. She was right. She was absolut-- 

She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. The kiss was becoming very passionate and Fiona felt Carey's hand under her shirt on her bare back. And she thought that he might want to go further but, he didn't move it any higher. 

She smiled against his lips and leaned into him pushing him on to the ground. He fell back into the side of the bus with her landing on top, stradling him. Their lip-lock was becoming more intense but both of them made sure that they weren't going to go any further. 

Carey broke their kiss and looked up to her. She looked beautiful. He lips were full and red from use and her cheeks were a nice color of pink. He saw her smile softly and he gave her one back. 

"okay.." he whispered breathily. 

"What?" 

"I'm happy." 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Wow. 

Woo. How was that? Besides my lack of skill in writing romance scenes I'd say that this story came out rather well. 

Okay. Thanks for reviewing everyone. 

K, so, R&R and I'll bake you a chocolate cake! 

;) 


	13. Ouch? Owch? Who cares how it's spelled...

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  


Wheee! 40 reviews!! ^______^ Thanks soooo much, everyone! 

Oh, and twleve wasn't the last chapter. ^^;; 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Things were kind of rough for Carey and Fi the past few weeks. The tour had ended and both had to return to their respective homes. Which made their parents suspicious whenever they said they wanted to get together for practice. 

They both had agreed not to tell their parents about their relationship. They figured that waiting till Fiona turned eighteen would be wisest. 

But when they were together they made sure they didn't waste any time. 

One night when they were together they had gone for a walk. Fiona's hand was holding on to Carey's upper-arm; her head resting there as well. 

"...Carey." 

"Yeah Fi?" 

She thought for a moment. "You know, my birthday is coming up in a few weeks." 

"Yeah." he answered. 

She stopped and looked up to him smiling. 

He looked down to her, gave her a quick peck on the lips and they continued walking. 

"I..I just..I'm tired of this just being our secret, Carey. I'm tired of--" 

She stopped speaking suddenly and Carey looked down to see a shocked face. "Fi?" 

He turned around and saw a blinding light. 

"What the fuck?" he squinted into the light and saw nothing. All of a sudden the bright light stopped and all that was left was a glowing ball. 

"Fiona!" she heard the ball cry. "You must get ou' o' he're!" he said in a heavy familiar irish accent. 

"Bricriu!" she ran up to him. 

"NO, Little Duck! You must run!" 

"What?" she paused, and saw another bright light come. "Oh." 

She turend around and grabbed Carey's hand a both headed off in a quick run down the street. 

After about five minutes of straight running Fiona had become very tired and was relying on Carey to pull her along. 

"Come on, FI! We have to keep going!" 

She shook her head and looked around. They were in the middle of the city and no bright balls of light were around them. 

She was breathing hard, as well as him. 

Fi walked over slowly to the sidewalk and sat down. She motioned for him to sit next to her but when he started to move a bright light came flying out of nowhere and flew right into Carey's mouth. 

"NO!" she screamed, but it was to late. Carey had been possesed by a Will O Wisp. 

"I've come for you, Fiona Phillips." she looked scared. She knew it wasn't Carey speaking but, the fact that it was coming from his mouth freaked her out. 

"Why do you want me?" 

"You must pay for the sins of your father!" 

"What? What sins?" 

Fi heard "Carey" laugh. "Oh, please little girl. You know what I mean." 

She didn't really know, but, she wasn't going to let the monster know. "Then why Carey? He doesn't have anything to do with this!" 

He laughed again. "Oh sure, not directly. But what a better way to get back at you; than through him?" 

"NO! Get out of him!" by this time she had stood up and ran to "Carey" banging her fists on his chest. 

"Ah-ah-ah." he wiggled his pointer finger at her and grabbed one of her hands. 

"You wouldn't want to see your little boyfriend here hurt, would you?" 

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground. He was cruching her fingernails into her palm making blood travel slowly down her arm. Fi was glaring daggers at him despite the pain. But, being preoccupied, she hadn't seen the second ball of light come up behind her. 

"Fi.." he whispered. 

She turned her head and opened her mouth to say something and he instantly possesed her. 

"Fi" looked up to the possesed Carey. 

"She wouldn't ever have the guts to do this. But, I know you wont leave him until she's dead. 

"And I wont let her die." 

"Carey" laughed at him. "What are you going to do then. Kill me?" 

"Precisely." He/she placed his free hand behind Fi's back and materialized a knife. 

He gave "Carey" a swift kick on a knee capand quickly jammed the knife into his stomach. "Carey" fell over from pain dropping Fi to land on her feet. 

His eyes opened in surprise and found he couldn't breath. The Will O Wisp that possesed him found that not breathing could greatly impare him. So, his look of surprise turned into a menacing one and he flew out of Carey's body. Leaving Carey limp on the ground. 

Bricriu was surprised. He didn't think that he would do that. But, he had, and he was letting an escaped criminal get away. So, he quickly flew out of Fiona's body letting her body fall to the ground, forgetting the knife. 

And he was gone. Leaving two bodies in the street. Their fates unknown. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Hmm. Okay, so I lied in the chapter like, 2 back from this one. I've had this planned all along, and I hope you guys don't hate me. 

I'll type up the next chapter but, I wont post it until I get at-least 47 reviews. That wont be hard. ;) 

K, so review, tell me how much the chapter sucked, and I'll be sure to post the conclusion. 

^^;; And to special dark: muahahahahaha!! lol. I might or might not. Depends on how I'm feeling. ^_^;; 


	14. What happened to your hand?

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  


>_-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was the dead of night and the two bodies that were injured were still there. 

While the smaller of the two seemed to be moving the bigger one seemed perfectly still. 

Fi groaned. Her eyes were closed but her mind was racing. What had happened? Where was she? She tried to get up. But, her body protested leaving her to give a loud yelp in pain. 

She opened her eyes slowly letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She looked over to her hand. It looked crunched. But, what had happened? All she remembered was that Carey had been possesed by that Will O Wisp and he attacked her. 

Last thing she thought of was turning around to see Bricriu behind her. That was it! He must have possesed her. But, what happened to Carey. 

She started to look around her but realized she had been laying on top of him. But the thing she noticed first was the large knife protruding from his stomach. 

_Oh god.._ She started panicking. What was she going to do? Well, the first thing she had to do is see if Carey was alive. She brought her hand to his neck and felt for a pulse. There was one. Very faint. But it was there. 

She immeadiatly leaned up and shook his shoulder a little. She didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. 

She turned herself around so she was stradling Carey and she placed each hand on either side of him; careful to keep her bad hand from actually touching the ground. 

"Carey..." she was surprised at the weakness of her voice. 

"Carey..Please wake up. Please!" she had gotten louder. If she only knew CPR! 

"Carey!! Carey wake up!" Her good arm was shaking him vigorously. 

She heard him groan and immeadiatly stopped shaking him. 

"Oh, god, Carey? Don't move okay? 

"I'll go get some help." 

"Fi? Fi, what happened?" he tried to move but cried out in pain. God, he hurt so much. 

"Carey...you were stabbed. You were--" she stopped. She couldn't tell him anything. All she remembered was that he was attacking her while he was possesed. And she couldn't tell him that. It would make him feel worse. 

"The Will O Wisp attacked and you were stabbed." 

"I don't fe... What happened to your hand?" 

"...It's nothing. Just stay still, and I'll go get help. DON'T move." 

He nodded painfully. She moved to get up but stopped. She looked at her hand discreetly and saw it covered in liquid. She didn't need light to tell her what kind it was. 

She leaned down to his face and gave him a passionate yet short kiss. "I lo--" she paused. This was no time to tell him that! "Be still, Carey." and, she ran into the streets to find help. Leaving a lone body, almost in shock, on the ground. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Loser Bat: :P No bribe in the last chapter, but, hey, if you really want one: 

Okay.. If you review I promise to give you all the candy money can buy. ^_^; I'd like Starburts. What's your favorite? 

Okay, that was off the subject. ^^;; lol. K'so, please review and I'll post the next chapter in 10. :p 


	15. well, if this isn't a filler chapter...I...

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  


hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews! And I especially want to thank Loser Bat, Rebecca, and C.K. (who hasn't reviewed for two chapters. >_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fi was running as fast as she could through the streets. Nothing seemed to be open and she was getting worried. What if she couldn't find someone to help? She didn't know what she'd do if Carey died. 

Fi was clutching her hand and yelling 'help' at the same time. Finally, someone came out of their house. 

"Young Lady!! Do you know what time it is? Why, it's 2 in the Morning!!" It was an old woman. An _angry_ old woman. 

"PLEASE! You've got to help me. My boyfriend and I were just attacked. He..he was stabbed!" she started choking and sobbing. 

The old woman took Fi into her arms hugging her for a moment. "Come on dear. Let's go see what we can do." 

The old woman and Fiona walked into her house quickly, looking for the closest phone available. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Carey was still on the ground. But alive. He wasn't going to allow himself to die. Atleast not until he could see his Fi again. 

He smiled inwardly. His Fi. He liked the sound of it. He reached his hand up to the knife. He suddenly realized that Fi was the only one around. They had been attacked by Will O Wisp's. Meaning...Fi had stabbed him! Of course she hadn't done it on purpose. She must have been possesed too. 

"Oh, god." He brought his hand up to the knife and rubbed his hand on the handle. They weren't going to take Fi away from him. As soon as he was sure the fingerprints had been rubbed off he rested once more and closed his eyes. 

He was about to fall asleep when he heard sirens in the distance. Fi must have found help. He could hear the sound getting closer at a fast speed. 

A few seconds later he heard the ambulance screach to a halt. Fi had been riding in the car and jumped out to go see how he was doing. It looked bad but she didn't say anything. She just sat next to him. 

"Things'll be okay now, Carey. Were going to get you to a hospital now." 

He smiled up to her and felt himself getting checked over by the paramedics. 

Fi noticed their grim faces. She didn't need to be told what it meant. Because she knew. 

She looked down to Carey and he seemed to look almost pleasant. Like he knew what was going to happen. Fi watched as they lifted Carey to the stretcher, pulled the knife out of his stomach and quickly bandaged him. 

They rushed him over to the ambulance and placed him on the bed in the back. 

Fi followed but was stopped. "I'm sorry, young lady, unless you're a close relative you can't accompany us." 

"But, I'm his girlfriend! Oh, please let me go." she looked to the paramedic with pleading eyes. 

"...get in. And when we get to the hospital, I need to alert his and your parents." 

"Okay.." she hopped up and sat next to the bed where Carey lied. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. He had passed out. Which worried her, but he wasn't dead like she thought. 

The ambulance sped off to the hospital where Carey was taken to ICU. Fiona was left to stay in the lobby to call her parents. 

It wasn't pretty. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

OKay, I really don't like this chapter. But, i'm off to write the next one! 

See you then! 


	16. Oh...god.

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  


Wheee.. Next chapter, here I come! 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fi didn't have a hard time explaining what happened to them. Her mom, Ned and Irene clung to the quickest lie she could come up with. 

They rushed over to the hospital and greeted Fi with hugs and worried, "Are you okay?" 's. 

"Fiona! What happened to your hand?!" 

Fi had actually forgotten about her hand in all the commotion. "It was hurt, mom." 

"Obviously. Come on, honey, let's have them look at it." 

-_-_-_-_-A few hours later-_-_-_-_-_- 

Fi, Ned, Molly and Irene sat in the lobby. Fi's hand had 2 broken bones and was placed in a cast. But, the whole time they were examining her she didn't even feel it. 

It was like she was numb because she was lost in her thoughts. What if Carey dies? What would she do? 

_Go on living, of course._ But, she didn't think she could if that happened. 

She prayed nothing was going to happen to him. But, they really couldn't tell. After stopping her thoughts for a few minutes she heard shoe scuffing on the floor and she looked up. 

It was the doctor. He looked grim faced and turned to talk to Ned and Irene. 

Fi listened in to their conversation. 

"I'm afraid your son has lost a lot of blood. A little too much. He's stable right now. But, I have a feeling he won't make it through the night." 

Irene stood still for a moment but suddenly fainted and was caught by Ned before she hit the floor. 

Ned looked up to the doctor. "Can we see him when she wakes up?" 

"Of course, Mr. Bell." the doctor nodded and walked away. 

Ned nodded and helped a now waking Irene to her chair. "He said we can go see him." 

Irene nodded and let herself get helped up by her husband. They walked towards Carey's room. 

Fi watched them as they went and it seemed to take forever for them to come back. 

It was 45 minutes later they came out, Irene crying slightly. Fi sat up quickly. "May I go see him now?" 

Ned nodded and Fi left for his room. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

She opened the door slowly and walked in and sat on the nearest chair next to the bed. She looked at his pale face. He already looked dead. No wonder Irene was crying. 

Fi lifted her hand and grabbed onto Carey's and squeezed. 

"Oh, god." she heard herself whisper. "What did I do? I'm so sorry Carey." She was quiet for a moment. "Please don't die. Don't you know? 

"You don't understand. You can't die. I love you too much for you to die. Do you know what that would do to me? It would kill me as well." 

Fi felt herself starting to cry. 

She squeezed her eyes tight. But was suddenly surprised by a light squeeze from the hand she was holding. Her eyes shot open quickly to find Carey laying there with his eyes opened slightly. 

Fi breathed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled at him. 

"Hi." she whispered to him. 

"Hi." he whispered back. 

Fi's eyes began to water again. She saw him reach his pale hand up and softly brush her tears away with his hand. She then closed her hand around his shutting her eyes against his touch. 

"Did you mean it Fi?" 

Fi opened her eyes to look at him. She looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Do you really love me?" Carey asked. She smiled, closed her eyes, and nodded her head. 

Carey sighed a breath of relief. He reached up carefully and went to pull her down to him. But it didn't look very comfortable to him so, he helped her up to lay on the bed on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once more. 

Carey placed his hands on the small of her back. It wasn't long before he was hugging her tightly, Fi reciprocating. His face was buried in her hair and he was almost to the point of crying. 

Fi was enjoying the warmth he gave her. She loved the feeling. It was like she couldn't get enough of it. She felt Carey give her a light kiss on her cheek and she pulled back to look at him. 

It seemed like ages they were looking at each other. But only after a few seconds, Fi gently dropped her head to his mouth kissing him lightly. It was a sweet kiss but they stopped, knowing one of their parents could come in. 

Fi's head now rested on Carey's shoulder. His hand was running through her hair and he sighed and whispered into her hair softly, "I love you too, Fiona." 

She smiled against his shoulder but felt his hand suddenly stopped running through her hair and Fi felt Carey become stiff. 

"Oh, god." she pulled back to looked at his face. He had a faint smile on his face and his eyes were open slightly. But he was dead. And that very second his features were imprinted on her mind. Forever engraved in her memory. 

She brought a shaky hand up to his neck, touched it for a second, but pulled it back quickly. 

She immediately got up in fright. Moved back away from him like he had a disease. 

"N..no. No! Wake up! Carey, Wake up!!" she looked frantically over to the heart rate monitor. It was flat-line. But, without realizing that she was still moving backwards and she had fell off the bed. 

But that still hadn't stopped her from moving. She kept scooting herself backwards until she hit the wall. She dragged her legs up to her chest and sat in an up-right fetal position and didn't even notice when the doctors came in. Didn't notice they tried to revive him. Didn't notice they couldn't. Didn't notice when the doctors stated his time of death. Didn't notice her mom that ran in the room to comfort her. Didn't notice Ned and Irene were also in the room crying to each other. 

She just sat there. Carey's face flashing through her mind. 

And finally when she felt she was going to cry, no tears came. None at all. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

ah hahaha. Yes, he is dead. For sure. Ain't commin' back, neither. Hope you guys don't permanently hate me, but, there will be a "happy" ending.   
\ /   
* *   
^^^ 

muahaha! 


	17. Cold.

  
  
  


Eat the Roses

  
  
  


I'm sorry guys. I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I just haven't had the time. :( K. I know you're all dying *cough cough* to know what happens next. So, i wont bug you any longer. ;) BTW, this is the last chapter! 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was 2 weeks later since Carey had died. Currently Fiona was getting ready for his funeral that day. 

She still hadn't told her mom, Ned or Irene about her and Carey's relationship. She actually hadn't told them anything. For the last 2 weeks Fiona had been in an almost trance. She didn't speak, barely ate. It was hell on earth for her. 

It was an hour before they had to leave. Fi sat up in her bedroom alone with her thoughts. She sat beside her bed, her head leaning against her knees in a fetal position. She felt so numb just then. She missed the warmth Carey gave to her. She missed it so much. 

She had began to not feel anything lately. Just cold. 

She closed her eyes but heard her mother yelling up the stairs. She heard the words but they weren't registering. She had no clue what her mom was telling her even though she could hear her perfectly fine. 

A few minutes later she heard someone at her door. She looked up to find her mother. 

"Honey? Come on. We have to go to Carey's funeral." Fi didn't move. 

"Fi. We need to go." Her mother's tone was harsh. But still nothing was registering. Fi looked to Molly. Molly gasped at her daughter. She was so pale. There was dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were a stale grey. 

It was like there was no life in her anymore. "Fi..." She leaned down to her daughter who tried to pull herself closer together with no luck. Fi started shaking. 

Molly quickly leaned over and gave Fi a hug. Fi didn't pull away but she didn't respond either. She just let her mother hug her. Molly pulled back, looked around Fi's room and grabbed a black skirt and grey sweater for Fi to wear and started to undress her daughter. 

Fi didn't make a move to help. No move for resistance either. She just let her mother dress her. Molly was done in a few minutes and helped Fi stand. But as soon as Fiona stood her legs collapsed from under her. She let out a small yelp but Molly caught her and helped her back up. 

The mother gently wrapped an arm around Fi's shoulders and both headed down the stairs and out to the car. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was a bright sunny day outside, but it didn't effect the atmostphere at the cemetary. Friends and family from all over were there to mourn Carey's death. 

Fi stood next to her brother who held her hand tightly. But let go after a few seconds. Jack wrapped a caring arm around his sister kissed her head whispering that things would be okay. 

Fi didn't talk. She just sat. 

The ceremony was over in about an hour and they lowered Carey into the ground. People started to leave and only the Bells and Phillips were left. Fi made her way over to the freshly covered grave. She looked down to the gravestone. 

_"Carey Bell 1981-2002 A son. A brother. A friend. R.I.P"_

Fi didn't think it justified him. He was a hero. To her atleast. He'd given his life, and for what? A petty fight between Will O Wisps. She would never forgive Bricriu. 

She walked away from the grave slowly and reached her mother. 

"M..mommy?" 

Fi's mom turned in surprise to her daughter. She had sneeked up so quietly. "What is it honey?" 

Fi stuttered with her words. "I..I want to l-leave." 

"Okay. Let's go find Jack,and we can go." 

Fi nodded in agreement and both headed off to find Jack. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

The Phillips were back at home and Fi was once again in her room. Curled up in her favorite position. She heard a knock at her window a big breeze rush through her window. 

"Where's your li-ule boyfren'?" the heavy irish accent asked her. 

"Get out of my house." 

"Wha'? Why?...Where is he really?" 

"He's dead." Fi stated. No emotion gracing her voice. 

Bricriu stayed quiet. "Now, get out of my house, Bricriu. 

"Get out before I banish you to a hell dimension." 

And Bricriu was gone. And Fi felt sick. Again. She slowly got to her knees and crawled her way to the bathroom. She threw her head into the porcelin bowl and threw up violently coughing in the durration. 

She stopped slowly and reached up to the counter and helped herself up to the sink. She turned on the water and splashed a little on her face. She looked into the mirror but quickly looked away not being able to stand her reflection. She looked as dead as Carey look in the hospital. 

Dead. 

She heard her mom yelling up into the hallway. She faintly heard "Leaving" and heard the front door close. 

She walked slowly to her bed and reached for a piece of paper. She wrote a letter to her mother, apologizing for the trouble she caused and wrote about her and Carey's secret relationship. Wrote about how they knew that her and his parents would never approve of it so they kept it quiet. 

She wrote all the things she had wanted to say for a long time on that paper. And when she was done she put it on her desk. She pulled out one of her drawers and pulled out a box cutter. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Hi Fi." Fi turned around to see Carey looking at her. 

"Hi Carey." She looked to him. He walked toward her and gave her a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips. 

Fi looked to him, smiled slightly and took his hand. 

And she felt warm again. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Ah, yes. That was the last chapter! Last one for this story! And, I know you're all disappointed *cough cough* but, I have to end it. I told you it would be a "Happy" ending. Well, anyway. Don't hate me okay? 

I'm may be swayed into writing a sequel if you guys really want me to. And, i just might anyway because this was rather open-ended and quickly written. But, that leaves room for your guys' imaginations. :) Anyway, I love anyone who reviewed and kept my confidence in my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Cause I did. 

See you in the next story! 

--Ezra 


End file.
